Tails X Cosmo A happy birthday indeed
by ThomasElias
Summary: Contains Mature sexual content! It's Tails' birthday and Cosmo surprises him with a little party. After the party, Tails eventually recieves a little extra something from Cosmo...


It was a beautiful summer day for flying. There were no clouds to be seen near of far, the sky had a lovely blue color, the visibility was perfect and there was no wind at all. And since Tails was waiting for a day like this, he wasted no time to get into his new prototype airplane and take it out for a test flight. As he lifted up from his runway at the seaside into the open blue sky, he felt that wonderful feeling that flying gave him: the feeling of freedom. For Sonic, it was running that gave that feeling, but for Tails, it was being up and soaring in the high open skies.

As he gave in and enjoyed the feeling of the wind in his fur and the view from above, he kept his eyes on the control panel and on the instruments; it was a prototype after all that he was testing, so he had to focus and pay attention. But luckily everything went as he hoped it would and the plane flew steadily, stayed under his control, even when performing the tightest turns and during the more dangerous tricks. After about an hour of flight, he tested everything he wanted to and thought it was time to head back home. So he turned the plane around and headed back to the runway in front of his workshop. After landing a few minutes later, he rolled the plane back into the hanger and closed the hanger doors before heading to the house part of his home.

"Cosmo, I'm back!" he called out as he entered his house. The name he was yelling belonged to a young seedrian girl who he met during a battle against an enemy threat who called themselves Metarex. After that battle was over, she had nowhere to live and Tails was happy to offer her a home with him in his house. Although the reason behind this gesture was more than simply kindness: the young fox fell in love with the young seedrian, and the feeling was mutual; she also found herself to be attracted toward the two tailed fox boy. So when Tails offered her the chance to live with him, she was more than happy to accept the offer, and ever since then, the two young lovers has been living together in Tails' not too big, but snug house. Usually when he arrived back home, she would come and greet him, but now she didn't even answer his call.

"Cosmo, are you here?" Tails asked, with again no answer. He started to look around in the rooms to see if he could find her. It was unlike her to leave without telling him anything as they almost did everything together. He looked in the kitchen to see if she was cooking perhaps, the bathroom if maybe she was taking a shower, but she wasn't in any on them. He was beginning to worry a little as he went into the living room to check there. As he opened the door and stepped inside..

"SURPRISE!" he heard at once in different voices coming from different places in the room. As he looked around, he saw that all of his friends were there; his best friend Sonic, the sometimes grouchy Knuckles, the pink hedgehog girl Amy Rose, and the young little Cream the rabbit.

"Happy birthday little bro!" Sonic said. As Tails just stood in the door awkwardly, Sonic snickered before asking: "You do remember today is your birthday, right?"

"Well, I uh.." Tails mumbled, to which everyone in the room started laughing.

"You REALLY should spend less time working on those gadgets bud." Sonic said.

"Hehe, maybe you're right." Tails said a bit nervous, scratching the back of his head before he realized that Cosmo wasn't there with the rest of his friends. "Hey, have you guys seen Cosmo?"

Just as he finished the question, Cosmo showed up in the door behind Tails, pushing a cart with a huge birthday cake on it.

"Surprise, Tails!" she said cheerfully in her sweet voice as she pushed the cart into the room. The cake on the cart was not only huge, but was very beautifully and neatly decorated; it was mostly orange with white cream on top of it, onto which the white and green candles were placed. Under the candles, the sign "Happy Birthday" was written in neat letters with green glazing. At the sight of the cake, Tails didn't know what to say.

"Aw, you guys shouldn't have.." he said while slightly blushing and smiling at them.

"Well, it was mostly Cosmo's idea." Sonic admitted to which Tails smiled at her. She just silently smiled back at him, also slightly blushing a little.

"Well don't just stand there, blow the candles!" Amy said after a few seconds.

"Yeah, some of us has an emerald to protect you know." Knuckles said jokingly, even tho there was some truth to it. The others just laughed at his comment.

"Okay, here it goes." Tails said as he took a big breath, then blew out the candles within one blow, to which everyone cheered.

"Alright, before cake time, I think birthday boy is curious about his gifts." Sonic said.

"Hold on a second." Said Amy. "He can't have it without wearing his birthday hat!" she said with a grin and pulled out one of those tall, pointy birthday hats.

"T-thanks, but I'm good without it." Tails tried to disagree but against Amy, that was always almost impossible.

"You're not getting away from us!" she said as she placed the hat on the fox's head. "There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" she snickered.

"I guess not." Tails said, although he felt that he was a bit too old for to wear the silly hat.

As the others laughed at his remark, Amy pulled out her gift.

"Maybe this will make it up for it." She said as she handed Tails the wrapped gift.

"Thanks Amy." Tails said with his modest smile as he accepted the box.

"Well, open it." Amy told him. Tails started to remove the wrapping paper. The box felt light so he quickly managed to open it and took the top off.

"Wow, new swimming trunks! It's like you knew I needed a new pair."

"Well, actually I did know." Amy said. "Cosmo told me that you.."lost" your old one, I was in the mall yesterday so I thought, why not? It was getting boring to get you tools all the time anyway." She said, making a small pause before the word 'lost' as if she wanted to say something else at first.

Tails and Cosmo slightly blushed at this, as they both knew that Tails didn't lose that trunk; what really happened is that one time when they were alone at the beach, when they wanted to 'have some fun' together, Cosmo got a bit too into the mood and in her haste to pull his trunks down, she pulled on it too hard and accidently tore it*. Of course at the time when this all happened, neither of them cared as the only thing on their mind was holding the other as close as possible. But at the end of the day, Tails had to hold onto his trunks on their way home and the next time when Cosmo met with Amy, being girlfriends, she mentioned the incident to her. So Tails and Cosmo were both grateful Amy left that part out of her explanation, saving both of them from embarrassment in front of their other friends. Tails hid his blush by making like he was looking at the new trunks for a few seconds.

"Thanks Amy!" he said, looking up at her when he felt his blush fading away. "Now we can finally go to beach again."

"Just make sure not to 'lose' this one, okay?" Amy added, sharing a quick look with Cosmo and winking at her. Cosmo smiled back at her, knowing exactly what she meant.

"S-sure." Tails said with a slight blush again then placed the trunks at the nearby table. Amy stepped back to the others, to give room for Cream.

"Here's my present Tails." She said as she handed Tails a neatly wrapped box which Tails accepted with a smile. It felt heavier than Amy's present, and as he was unwrapping it, he already smelled delicious scents coming from it. When he opened it, he saw that it was full of home baked pastries.

"My mom helped me bake them, so it's actually from the both of us." Cream explained.

"Thanks Cream, they smell and look delicious." Cream smiled at his words, then went back to the others. Knuckles stepped forward, pulling out his present.

"I figured you might wanna give these things a try." he said, handing Tails his present. Seeing Knuckles so easily holding it with one hand, Tails didn't expect it to be as heavy as it was. He almost dropped it first, before placing it on the table to open it. Opening it, he discovered it was a pair of dumbbells.

"Sometime you might want to put some muscle on those things you call arms." Knuckles said to which the others snickered. Using the opportunity, he leaned a closer to Tails and added:

"The ladies also dig muscles, if you get my drift." He said, looking at Cosmo from the corner of his eye. Tails snickered at his comment, thinking he might give it a try sometime. When every stopped laughing, he stepped back.

"Have fun with them." He said before Sonic approached Tails.

"Looks like my little bro is becoming less and less little." He snickered, before handing Tails what appeared to be a brand new snowboard with Tails' trademark two-tailed logo on it. "I figured when you're bored, we could go boarding together."

"Wow, thanks Sonic!" Tails cheered, admiring his brand new custom snowboard.

"No problem! Happy birthday bud!" Sonic said, giving Tails a brotherly hug.

"Oh and by the way, I placed a little extra something on your nightstand. You might wanna check it out when Cosmo's not there." He whispered in his ear during the hug so no one else could hear, giving him a grin after the hug which only Tails could see. Tails immediately wondered what could the secret gift be, but didn't have much time to wonder as Cosmo was the next and last to step in front of him. The two young lovers slightly blushed as they stared into each other's eyes only a few inches away from each other.

"I could only prepare this cake for you, but I hope you'll like it Tails." Cosmo sweetly and honestly said, to which Tails smiled.

"I'm sure I will." Cosmo smiled back at him;

"Happy birthday Tails." and with that, she gave him a kiss on the cheeks, making both of them blush as they normally didn't kiss in front of their friends.

"Alright you two lovebirds, this is still a birthday party not a love session." Knuckles reminded the two of them. With that, they broke eye contact and they turned to the others.

"Well then, should we cut the cake?" Tails asked, to which everyone replied with a loud 'yes'.

Both smiling, Cosmo picked up a knife and started cutting neat little slices from the huge cake while Tails brought some plates and forks for everyone. Being the birthday boy, Tails got the first slice.

Although the cake looked wonderful, he didn't know what to expect in taste. Before he met Cosmo, he was the one doing all the cooking for himself. When Cosmo moved in with him, she didn't have much of a cooking experience due to battle with the Metarex being more important than cooking, but she wanted to learn how to so Tails started teaching her. She was a quick learner and had talent but she never made a cake before, so this was the first for her. When Tails took the first bite however, he had to admit she was a born talent. It was without a doubt the most delicious cake he ever tasted. The dough was soft and crisp and the cream was very tasty. After a few more bites he noticed it had a slight mint flavor, which was his favorite. After the other started their slices as well, nobody could stop to compliment the cake.

"This is very delicious Cosmo!" Tails said, to which the others agreed.

"Yeah, definitely a unique taste." Amy added.

"Almost as good as a chili dog." Sonic joked, to which the others laughed.

"I'm glad you all like it." Cosmo smiled at her friends. "It's pretty much my own recipe."

"Really?" Tails asked in surprise. "It turned out heavenly for a first try." He said, to which Cosmo blushed.

After the short little party when everybody was full of cake and soft drinks, it was time for everyone to go their own way. Knuckles headed back to Angel Island to guard the Master Emerald before it was stolen again by a certain bat. Cream headed home back to her mother Vanilla. Sonic headed to wherever his feet took him, with Amy hot in his tracks of course in hope of catching the blue blur. When every guest left, the two young lovers were left alone once again.

"Thanks for making this little party for me Cosmo." Tails turned to Cosmo. "It was very thoughtful of you." He gave her a modest and loving smile and placed her hands in his.

"It was nothing Tails." She smiled back at him. "It's the least I can do after you let me live here with you." She said with a blush.

"You know I have to have you close to me." Tails said and closed her in an embrace to emphasize his affection towards her. They shared loving looks for a few silent seconds before they both leaned in for a gentle but passionate kiss.

"Now the birthday foxy should lie down while I'll clean the dishes." She softly said after braking the kiss.

"I don't want you to be like a housewife, stuck with all the housework." Tails disagreed. "The two of us would finish those dishes much sooner, don't you think?" he offered.

"Aww Tails, you're so sweet." Cosmo smiled at him.

"I want to be always with you, even if that's during washing dishes." Tails softly said, making Cosmo blush.

With the two of them sharing the work, they were done in no time; the afternoon was still young and the sun was still shining outside. When Tails put down the last clean plate, there was nothing left to do but enjoy each others company.

"So did you enjoy your birthday Tails?" Cosmo asked.

"Yeah, it was fun." He replied, bringing a smile on Cosmo's face. He stretched his arms and let out a small yawn. "It actually made me a little tired." He added.

"Want to lie down a little?" Cosmo asked.

"With you, always." Tails smiled at her, receiving a blushing smile from Cosmo.

With that, the young couple went into Tails' bedroom holding hands, where they removed their shoes, Tails also his gloves and lay down on his bed. As Tails was laying on the bed, Cosmo leaned close to him and rested her head on his soft, fluffy chest and slowly moved her fingers through his soft white chest fur, of which she loved the touch of. Tails smiled at her and gently caressed her green, leaf-like hair. They lay there in silence, cuddling, not saying a word, just enjoying each others company as the sunshine came in through the window, along with birds chirping and singing from the distance.

The minutes slowly passed this way, but there was nowhere else Tails would rather be at and nothing he would rather do. He could stay there for eternity, as long as Cosmo was with him. He watched her as she peacefully lay on his chest, feeling very lucky and grateful he found someone in life like her; someone so caring, so kind and loving..and last but not least, so beautiful. In his eyes she was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. And not just the curves of her body, but her face; her sparkling sea-blue eyes full of love and caring, the beautiful smile on her face when she was happy, paired with her sweet voice..those were the things Tails loved the most about her.

"I love you Cosmo." He softly said to her as he continued to caress her hair, to which she lifted her head to smile at him.

"I love you too, my little foxy." She said in a loving tone, before she slowly pressed her soft lips against his, sharing a gentle kiss with her love. When they broke the kiss, Cosmo noticed from the corner of her eye a small gift-wrapped present sitting on Tails' nightstand.

"Tails, is that one of your presents on the nightstand?" she asked, as she didn't recall any of their friends giving him a present that size or shape. When Tails looked there and noticed the small package, he immediately remembered that it was from Sonic.

"Oh, Sonic gave me that, he said I should.." He started explaining, before realizing that Sonic told him he should open it when he's alone, and now he's telling that to Cosmo.

"You should what, Tails?" she asked curiously.

"Um..he said I should open it when I'm alone." Tails explained, a bit unsure of what to do now.

"Why, what is it?" Cosmo inquired.

"I don't know, all he said is that it's a 'little extra something '." Tails said, taking the package into his hands. It was small and light and felt flexible under the wrapping. After a few seconds of silence, Cosmo offered:

"Would you like me to leave so you can open it?" she said, starting to get off of the bed. Her thoughtfulness and kindness were the qualities that made her so special for Tails. He smiled at her offer and placed his hands on hers.

"You don't have to." He lovingly said. "I don't want to be any secrets between us."

Cosmo smiled at his words.

"You're so sweet Tails." She said, giving him a quick kiss on his soft, furry cheek before sitting back next to him on the bed.

After she settled herself back, Tails started to remove the wrapping paper from the present. When he placed it aside, he saw the gift was a magazine. But not just any ordinary, boring magazine..On the cover was a young vixen posing in nothing but a panty, showing off her body with a lustful smile on her face, staring at the viewer. Above the picture was the title of the magazine: 'Playful Vixens'.

Seeing this, Tails immediately blushed red, not only because to the magazine, but because Cosmo was there to see it as well.

"Oh my.." Cosmo blushed as well at the sight of the posing vixen. "I wouldn't have expected Sonic to give you something like this."

"Me neither." Tails said, opening the magazine. Inside, as expected, were pictures of various beautiful vixens posing in all kind of sexy poses, showing off the curves and features of their bodies. Some were completely naked, only covering their breasts with their hands or arms or maybe their tail, some were wearing sexy and revealing lingerie; there were pictures of girls just removing their underwear, exposing their breasts and butts; pictures where the girl acted shy, turning away from the camera, pictures where she was enjoying showing everything of her naked body without any regrets; pictures of vixens with different breast and butt sizes, from small, firm tits and butts to huge ones; in short, there were pictures that had everything a naughty fox could want.

As Tails looked at the pages one after the other, Cosmo couldn't help but notice his expression; the desire in his eyes as he looked the vixen photos. She didn't really think of it before, but seeing how Tails looked at the pictures, a question began to make her wonder;

"Tails?" she said to get his attention.

"Yes?" he said, not looking away from the magazine.

"Did it ever bother you that.." she started "..that I'm not one of your species?"

Hearing her question, Tails looked up at her, closed the magazine and smiled at her, reaching with one of his hands to caress her face.

"No." he replied sincerely "No it didn't. I may have a natural affection for vixens, as they are my species after all, and…I have to admit, they are beautiful.." he added, slightly blushing and looking at the magazine for a moment. "..But my heart has chosen you…and the love I feel towards you is stronger than any affection." He said softly, making Cosmo blush and smile. "And although I mostly love you for who you are, I also accept you for what you are."

"Oh, Tails." Cosmo blushed at his loving words, making both of them smile.

"The fact that you're a seedrian just makes you even more special in my eyes. You're more special than any vixen. Even if I could, I wouldn't want you to become one..my lovely little flower." He continued, caressing her soft, silky face. "You're more beautiful in my eyes than any vixen could ever be. You are the most wonderful gift I ever got in my life."

Cosmo didn't know what to say, she just blushed at his beautiful words.

"Thank you, Tails." She eventually said, leaning in and giving him a passionate kiss on the lips. Tails melt into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her slender body and holding her in a loving embrace. When Cosmo slowly pulled her sweet lips away from his, she gazed into his eyes with love and care in hers.

"You always make me feel so special." She softly said.

"That's because you are special." Tails replied, returning the loving look. "You are the most special gift in my life I ever received."

They gazed into each others eyes for what seemed like eternity, before Cosmo noticed the magazine that was still next to them. Seeing the nude vixen on the cover, a naughty idea came to her mind.

"And would you like to unwrap that present?" she asked in a playful, slightly lustful voice, looking back at Tails with a blush appearing on her face. Tails blushed at her question, knowing what she meant, but after seeing those nude vixen pictures he was in the mood for some 'fun' with her, and holding her in an embrace, knowing she wanted it too, he didn't need much convincing.

"I would love to." He whispered, reaching for the bottom of her shirt. Just before he reached it however, Cosmo interrupted:

"Ah-ah-ah." She said in a playful tone, waving her finger at him, confusing Tails. "No presents for the birthday boy until he puts on his birthday hat!"

"Aww Cosmo, not that silly thing again!" Tails whined.

"Well then.." she said, her face blushing even a deeper shade of red. "Maybe you'll like this hat better." She said, leaning back to kneel on the bed, reaching with both hands between the petals of her dress; Tails couldn't say anything, he just watched as her hands went lower and lower between the skirt petals, down her thighs to her knees, before she sat down on the bed, lifted her legs and pulled down her green panties. She gave Tails a blushing smile, before she crawled back on him with her panties in her hand and before Tails could say anything, pulled it on his head, so that his two big, pointy ears were sticking out of the holes that were meant for the legs.

"There!" she said, then giggled at how Tails looked with her panties on his head, and also at his blushing expression. "Green actually looks good on you." She added giggling. Tails blushed, but laughed with her before he wrapped his arms around her again.

"I would say it looks better on you, but to be honest, you're more beautiful naked." He said before he slowly leaned in to give her a kiss. Cosmo blushed before they both closed their eyes and pressed their lips together for a long, passionate, loving kiss.

As they kissed, Tails' hands trailed from her waist to under her green shirt, caressing the soft, silky skin of her back. As he caressed her back, his hands found the clip of her bra, which he didn't hesitate to unhook before he moved his hands further, heading slowly from her back to her chest. He loved how silky her skin felt; although he never touched any other girl in his life, he was sure the texture of Cosmo's skin was unlike any other girls'. It didn't take long for his hands to find their way to Cosmo's breasts. They easily slipped under her now loose bra, where they soon started to fondle her soft, gorgeous breasts. Cosmo softly moaned during the kiss as Tails' hands continued to play with her tits.

As their hunger for lust grew, so did Tails' member; as his hands explored her breasts, his cock soon reached its full extent, going between the petals of her skirt and pressing right against her crotch, touching her sensitive pussy lips. The touch made both of them blush harder, and making them even more lost in lust. After a few minutes of teasing her breasts, Tails opened the front of her shirt, exposing her green bra and slender body. They weren't in a hurry, they wanted the experience to last. So Tails, after pulling her shirt apart, went back to caress her breasts again. He gently gave them a few squeezes, loving their shape and size, and how perfectly natural and soft they were. He massaged them a little longer, gently pinching her cute nipples a of couple times, earning a few more little muffled moans from her before he continued to remove her shirt.

He slowly pulled it down her slender shoulders, caressing them a little, then proceeded to ever so slowly pull it down her arms. Cosmo put her arms back so he could pull the shirt all the way down. When it slipped down and her arms were free, Tails placed the shirt next to them before he reached for her loose bra. Grabbing the shoulder straps that were keeping them on, he slowly pulled them down her shoulders just like he did with her shirt. When they came down enough for the entire bra to slide down her arms, Cosmo picked them up and placed it next to her shirt, all the while still not breaking their passionate kiss.

With her upper body now completely nude, all she had left on was her skirt. Tails hesitated little time to fix that, as he slid his hands down along her body until he reached the golden rim of her green-white skirt. He slid his hands under the skirt, going lower and lower, down her waist until he reached her tight, shapely buttocks. He placed his palms over them and started to gently squeeze and massage them, making Cosmo softly moan again; feeling his hands all over her butt and his big, thick member against her pussy was starting to make her wet.

Tails fondled her buttocks a bit, just like he did with her breasts before he pulled his hands back a little, just enough so that he could grab a hold of the skirt's rim with his thumbs. He waited a second, enjoying the taste of her sweet lips as they continued their kiss, before he started to slowly pull down her skirt, caressing her waist and butt with his palms as he did so. Cosmo blushed a bit harder as she felt her skirt being pressed down her body, but she allowed it; she lifted her lower body so Tails could easily slide the skirt down her waist and legs, feeling his member lose contact from her pussy.

She felt as her skirt went lower inch by inch, slowly exposing her now pantyless, nude butt to the world, with Tails' member not far below it. When her beautifully shaped butt cheeks were free from the skirt, Tails placed his hands back on them, getting two handfuls of lovely seedrian booty once again. With her skirt now only covering her legs, she was almost completely nude. As Tails couldn't pull her skirt any lower with his arms, with a quick thought, he reached with one of his large, bushy tails between her legs to get a hold of the skirt and continued sliding the cloth down with it.

Cosmo blushed again as she felt his soft, fluffy tail touch her legs as it slid the skirt lower and lower, until her legs were free as well. With one last swing of his long tail, he placed the skirt next to the rest of her clothes. Now Cosmo was completely naked, showing off the lovely curves and features of her body. After tossing her skirt with his tail, Tails finally broke the kiss and slowly opened his eyes. When they leaned in for the kiss, she was all dressed in her usual green-white dress, but lifting his eyelids, he could now feast his eyes on the beautiful nude body of the lovely young seedrian he held in his arms. No matter how many times he saw her like this, he could never stop but blush at how beautiful she was.

"You are more gorgeous with every time." He softly said as he gazed into her sparkling blue eyes. Cosmo smiled at his kind words.

"So then, are you ready to enjoy your gift?" she asked in a playful tone, gently shaking her breasts in front of his face to tease him.

"Mmm, I sure am!" Tails grinned before he got a solid grip on her buttocks, pulling her up along his body, closer so he could reach her breasts. Cosmo let out a sound 'Oh!' at his move, before his lips came into contact with her right breast, after which she could only let out pleasurable moans and sighs. Tails started to lay gentle kisses all over her soft breast, taking his time to make sure he covered every square-inch of it while his hands were all over her shapely buttocks, squeezing, fondling, groping and caressing them. Cosmo closed her eyes and enjoyed every moment of his treatment, letting out soft moans from time to time.

After laying who knows how many kisses on her right breast, Tails placed his lips over her right nipple and started to gently suck and nibble on it. Cosmo bit her lower lip from the pleasure, moaning a bit louder than before. Giving her nipple a last little lick, Tails moved to her left breast, giving it the same treatment; showering it with loving, soft kisses.

From all this, Cosmo felt that she was becoming more and more wet; she started to slowly move her hips in a circular motion, gently rubbing her pussy against the soft fur of his stomach. The touch of his fur as it was brushing against her pussy lips made her shiver a bit, sending even more pleasure through her body. As she continued to slowly move her hips, Tails started to nibble on her left nipple, just as he did with her right one a few minutes before. He also noticed as she started to rub her pussy against his body, making him blush but even more aroused. Giving her left nipple one last flick with his tongue, he looked up at her blushing face.

"Such a wonderful gift." He said with a lustful voice, making Cosmo giggle before he dug his face between her two lovely breasts, laying a trail of kisses along her cleavage, from the top heading slowly to the bottom. When he reached the bottom of her breasts, he didn't stop however, he kept going lower and lower along her body, placing kisses all over her smooth, silky skin.

As he kept going, he continually pulled her lower body towards his head with his arms by her buttocks. This way, he didn't need to move in order to keep kissing her slender body. Soon, his three long bangs touched her skin, gently brushing against it as he slowly headed downwards. The gentle touch of them made Cosmo slightly giggle as they tickled her skin. She slowly sat up straight on his chest as Tails pulled her towards him, watching with a blush as he continued to lay an endless series of kisses on her chest, across her cute belly, before slowly reaching to her pussy. When her crotch, where her lovely thighs met her slender waist, with her sweet, moist pussy sitting in the middle, was right in front of him, only a couple of inches from his face, he looked up at her cute, blushing face; he saw her blush even wilder, with love, lust and expectation in her eyes, eagerly waiting his next move.

Seeing that, Tails gave her a loving smile, then leaned forward and gave her pussy a passionate kiss, just like he would have on her lips. Cosmo let out a long moan at this, feeling his hands still gently fondle her butt, holding her close as he slowly moved his mouth in circles on her pussy during the kiss. She never thought a simple kiss could feel so arousing, but Tails proved her wrong. As he continued the kiss for what seemed like hours for Cosmo, small moans left her mouth as she closed her eyes once again to focus on nothing else but the wonderful pleasure Tails was giving her. She started to slightly move her hips, moving her pussy against his soft, loving lips. The move came from instinct; she didn't think, she just did what her body told her to do. Tails blushed as she moved her hips, pressing her pussy against his lips, but it only made him kiss even more passionately.

After long minutes, he eventually broke the kiss, but didn't pull his mouth away from her sweet opening; he started to gently suck on her lips, providing a different kind of pleasure. Cosmo let out another lust-filled moan as she felt her pussy lips being gently pulled and nibbled as Tails sucked on them. She continued brushing her crotch against his face, continually moaning and sighing. Soon Tails switched again, as he stuck his tongue out and pressed it between her now wet lips, licking up and savoring her sweet fluids.

Cosmo by now was lost in pleasure, feeling her orgasm slowly building up and approaching as Tails kept eating her out. She started softly panting, her hips moving more and more uncontrollably to sustain the pleasures caused by Tails' tongue as it kept hitting her soft spots, knowing so well how to please her. Tails also noticed the signs her body was giving, and that these meant that she was close to reaching her orgasm. He kept going, seeing her getting closer to burst with every lick, kiss and nibble he gave her pussy.

Just when she felt she was at the edge however, Tails stopped and while Cosmo was panting, he pulled himself out from between her legs, kneeled up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her in an embrace. Cosmo panted and blushed, but didn't comment or question his action; from the times they made love before, she knew that if Tails did something like this, that caused her a bit of disappointment, it was because he had something in store that would definitely make up for it. So she just took deep breaths, slowly catching her breath and awaited the next move of the devious little fox.

Tails waited a few seconds for her to catch her breath, before he slowly moved his hands upward her body, bringing them to her marvelous breasts once again. He placed his palms over them, feeling them once again, adoring their perfect size and shape.

"You're so beautiful, it's beyond words." He softly whispered in her ear, Cosmo feeling the warmth of his breath on her right shoulder as he leaned his head on it, laying a kiss on it. She blushed at his compliment, letting out a soft sigh as his furry lips pressed against her shoulder while his hands gently and slowly started massaging her breasts. As he continued to play with her soft breasts, his lips slowly went along her slender shoulder, heading towards her neck, leaving soft kisses along the way. When his head met hers, he tilted it and buried his face between her head and shoulders, attacking her neck with loving kisses. Cosmo gave way to him, tilting her head to the left a bit, allowing Tails to have his way with her.

Tails might have been very shy to initiate things, but when he got into the mood of things, he was very romantic and caring, always making pleasing Cosmo his first priority, placing her pleasure in front of his own. Even as he kissed her now, he felt his member standing hard and tall, throbbing as it begged for attention; his strong, natural urge to satisfy his hunger for lust, to reach his orgasm and release his seed, inside and all over his beloved Cosmo...But he controlled these urges, knowing that when making love, 'the journey was more important than the destination', so to speak.

So he ignored his own sexual needs for the time being and made sure to pleasure her and express his love for her instead; the way he kissed her along her neck, Cosmo could feel the passion and affection he had in his every tiny move and kiss. She sighed in delight, loving his gentle kisses and the way she fondled her breasts, not feeling a bit of disappointment that he didn't make her cum earlier; after all, she was with the love of her life, holding her in his caring arms and hands, expressing his deep and true love to her; with this in mind, she had no reason to complain. The thought of this made her smile and relax; she kept her eyes closed, arched her back, resting her head next to his and enjoyed his every touch.

This went on for long, silent minutes, with only the sounds of Tails' light kisses and Cosmo's sighs and moans breaking the silence from time to time. Eventually, Tails pulled his lips away from her neck and with his right hand he let go of her breast and reached for her chin; he softly placed his hand on it, gently and slowly turning her face towards his. Cosmo didn't resist, she followed his lead until her lips met Tails' once again, reuniting for yet another long, passionate kiss.

Once they got lost in their deep kiss, Tails let go of her soft chin, lowered his hand and with his index finger, he started to slowly caress her chest, going in small circles. He gently caressed her silky skin with his furry finger, sending chills through her while ever so slowly heading down along her body, not letting go of her left breast with his other hand.

When his caressing hand was just a few millimeters above her wet pussy, making Cosmo getting excited again, he changed direction, heading back towards her breasts, teasing her. To make up for it a little, he gently slid his tongue between her lips during the kiss, making it more sensational. Cosmo didn't expect that from him, as he rarely did that, but accepted it. Their tongues playfully wrestled with each other as they continued the kiss.

When his caressing hand reached her breasts again, he circled around them a bit before slowly heading down again, still making small circles all over her cute belly, before getting close to her pussy. Just before reaching it however, it made a slight detour to the left, going past it, to the inside of her left thigh. Cosmo let out a moan during the kiss as Tails 'cruelly' teased her like this.

Making a couple of tickling circles on her lovely thigh, his hand went back where it came, to the top of her private area, before going down, this time to the right, towards her right thigh. It spent a short minute there as well, before backtracking one more time. Tails kept his hand just barely an inch above her pussy lips, making stationary circles for long seconds.

Cosmo was expecting him to finally make his way to her awaiting opening, but while she felt him caressing the spot just above it, she suddenly felt something soft going between her thighs, touching them before gently pressing against her pussy. The mysterious object then started to slowly go up and down her pussy, caressing it just as his finger was an inch higher. Cosmo then realized the mysterious object was none other than one of his long, fluffy tail. She blushed at how resourceful the cunning young fox was. The feeling of his fur brushing against her pussy lips was just as exciting and arousing, if not even more, than when she rubbed them against his stomach fur.

Tails continued stroking her between her legs with the white tip of his tail, feeling as he caught some of her fluids on it as she was slowly becoming moist again. He kept going on for a few minutes like this, before eventually pulling his tail back and finally making his way straight down, reaching her wet pussy with his finger. Cosmo let out muffled moans during their tongue wrestling kiss as his finger made little circles over her wet lips, as if waiting for an invitation to enter.

Tails' finger kept circling, but he gradually pressed it harder and harder against her opening, eventually providing enough force to push it in between her lips, slowly stirring it inside her tight, wet pussy. Cosmo moaned loud and long into their everlasting kiss as his finger penetrated her, slowly but continually repeating its circular motion over and over, sending waves of pleasure through her pussy. Tails gradually pushed it deeper and deeper, until his entire finger was inside her.

By now Cosmo was continuously moaning, arousing Tails even more. He pressed his body to hers, so that her back was tightly against his chest. They both felt as his hard, pulsating member was pressed against her body, between her buttocks. Just from the excitement of feeling and pleasing her body like this, warm, sticky pre-cum started to slowly ooze from the tip of it, smearing it on her skin between her butt cheeks. They both blushed and moaned from the feeling of this.

Tails continued to finger her pussy, making small, slow circles with his index finger. He didn't want to go fast, rush things and ruin the experience with that. He wanted a slow, long lasting experience; in his view, that was much more loving and exciting, expressing their feelings to each other much better than just speeding through everything. Going for a few minutes stirring his finger inside her, he did push in a second finger however to increase her pleasure. He heard as Cosmo let out small, muffled squeals of pleasure as he his second finger slid inside between her wet lips.

They continued on, with their kiss still just as passionate as when they started it as Tails' fingers went round and round, feeling and exploring her warm, wet and tight insides. Cosmo gradually started to pant, feeling the waves of pleasure Tails was providing her with building up again, bringing her closer and closer to her climax. Her breasts started to move back and forth, along with her chest as she panted harder and harder, arching her back from the wonderful pleasure Tails was giving her. She started to squirm as well as the growing pleasure was becoming too overwhelming to sustain staying still. Tails could easily tell she was close to having her orgasm, feeling her body tense up in his arms as her pussy was almost dripping, her escaping fluids starting to slowly run down her thighs. Going one step further, Tails brought his tails to her lower body once again, this time both of them as he pressed them to each of her thighs, caressing both of them at the same time.

With that, Cosmo was pleasured in multiple ways; her soft lips glued to his furry lips, which between their tongues played a never ending wrestling match; her left breast still in the grasp of his left hand, serving as his soft, squishy toy to play with; his fingers inside her pussy, providing her with indescribable pleasures as they went in circles; and now his soft, smooth tails caressing her legs. She felt as if a whole group of people were pleasing her all at once, especially since she had her eyes closed, not being able to see anything, only feel her body being touched and pleased at these various places, when in fact it was only Tails; the young little fox she loved with all her heart, pleasing her in such manners to prove: he loves her just as much.

With these thoughts in her mind, it wasn't long before she finally reached her orgasm; her fluids erupted from her pussy, spraying all over his still circling fingers and hand before they escaped her lips and ran down her thighs, heading towards the bed sheets below them. As Tails felt her warm fluids cover his fingers, Cosmo loudly moaned into their kiss, wildly squirming and arching her back in his arms as her orgasm took place. Her cum flowed from her pussy in streams as her climax continued before ending a few seconds later. When her short, but intense orgasm came to an end with the last drops escaping between her pussy lips, Tails finally withdrew his lips, allowing Cosmo to catch her breath. She took deep breaths, resting her head next to his, still keeping her eyes closed. Tails smiled at her blushing, panting expression, feeling happy that he could please her.

When her breathing slowed down and became steady enough, he leaned forward, making Cosmo do the same until she gently landed on his bed, laying on it face down, on her stomach. Tails placed his hands next to her on both sides, supporting himself up to lean over her. She felt as his hard member pressed between her buttocks again as he crawled over her.

"Did my lovely flower enjoy herself?" he whispered into her ear in a lustful tone. Cosmo blushed, still slightly panting as she turned her head aback to look into his face.

"Every second of it." She replied, smiling at the young little fox, making him smile as well.

"Good." He softly said, before he lowered his head, going in to collect another kiss from her. They closed their eyes as their lips met again, but this time their reunion was short as they soon separated, with Tails' lips moving lower, to her slender shoulder. They went along the length of her right shoulder, brushing against her soft, silky skin before reaching the back of her neck. There, his muzzle sneaked under her soft, green hair to gently nibble a bit on her neck before moving on to her left shoulder. He brushed his lips against her tender flesh, turning back when reaching the end of it.

When he got to her neck again, he turned downward, going down, along her back. Not pleasing her back before, he took the opportunity and started laying kisses all over it. He slowly headed down, towards her cute bottom, but sometimes he backtracked a little, or simply jumped back to a spot where he already was, continuing from there. Cosmo silently enjoyed his treatment, closing her eyes and resting on the bed, feeling as his long bangs were brushing against her skin once again, sending the same tickling sensations she felt on her chest not so long ago.

Soon, Tails reached the end of her back, where two lovely hills, her buttocks were standing tall. He didn't stop there however, he continued going lower, leaving soft kisses between her shapely cheeks. Not even his pre-cum that was as the top stopped him from covering her entire butt with kisses. As he was heading down, he placed his hands on her cheeks and started groping, squeezing them; they were separated from his hands for far too long to miss the opportunity to play with them again.

Cosmo softly moaned as he squeezed and massaged them, blushing as he slowly headed lower and lower with his lips. It didn't take long before he reached her small butthole; without any hesitation, he gave it a kiss as well, earning another moan from her as she didn't expect Tails to do that; she blushed deep at his action. A few more seconds later he arrived at her wet pussy; he buried his face between her buttocks to get better access, then he stuck out his tongue and started licking her sweet opening, collecting her remaining fluids on his tongue, savoring its taste while also its aroma with his nose.

Cosmo softly moaned as he continued lapping at her pussy, not stopping fondling her buttocks either. She lifted her lower body a little for him as he kept 'cleaning' her up. A few more licks later he gently pulled her buttocks apart so he could push his tongue deeper inside her pussy, making Cosmo sigh from the continuous pleasures. When he gathered all of her precious fluids he could, he went a little lower, down to her thighs to 'clean' those as well.

Feeling his muzzle going lower, Cosmo slightly spread her legs apart to make it easier for him. Most of her cum had already wept down onto the bed sheets below her, but he licked the inner side of her thighs none the less, licking up the little cum he could find to save for himself. When he licked up the last little drop of it, he crawled back the way he came, pressing his tongue against her soft skin as he headed up along her body, giving her one long lick that started at her thigh, went over her pussy and butthole, between her buttocks and across her back, turning right at her neck, going along her right shoulder and ending in a kiss on her lips.

As their lips became one again, Cosmo felt Tails' hard, throbbing member being pressed between her butt cheeks yet once more; she felt as it pulsated, giving off heat as it stood tall and proud, not receiving any attention as Tails was too busy focusing on her and her alone. Cosmo felt it was about time he got some attention as well; as they kissed, she flexed the muscles in her butt, pressing her buttocks against his member, closing it in her cleavage, then using her hips, she started to slightly, slowly move them up and down, stroking his member with her buttocks.

Both of them blushed as they never did that before, but they were always willing to try new things as long as both of them liked it. Tails loved the feeling of her tight cheeks against his cock gently going up and down along his length. He soon started to slowly move his hips as well, moving his member in synch with her. They went on like this for long, silent minutes, keeping their lips pressed against the others. As a sudden idea, Cosmo then reached with her hands behind her, put them on her butt cheeks and pressed them together, pressing them harder against Tails' cock, sandwiching it between her tight buttocks. Her cheeks weren't big enough to completely surround his member, but pressing them together, they still could easily embrace it by its sides.

Feeling his member clamped by her soft buttocks, Tails let out a surprised moan and broke the kiss to see what she was doing; he saw her soft, gentle hands on her own butt, pressing her cheeks together on his member to pleasure him. He blushed deep red at the sight, looking back at her face to see she was blushing just as much, but also with a lustful smile on her face.

"Go ahead Tails." She softly said, almost whispering with love and lust in her voice. "You deserve it."

Tails blushed at her offer, but he gladly accepted it; he smiled back at her, then continued moving his member back and forth, going up and down between her buttocks. Cosmo softly moaned as he kept going, pressing her cheeks together while she listened to Tails' moans, who was still leaning over her body. Tails enjoyed the soft skin and flesh of her cheeks going up and down along his member; he let out lustful moans as his member finally got the attention it was begging for.

He kept going like this for a good few minutes before he sat up; he placed his hands on hers that she kept on her lovely ass cheeks, pressing them together a bit harder than she was. Cosmo blushed as he continued moving his member, stroking it in the tight grip of her shapely cheeks. Tails let out soft, lust-filled moans as he kept going. He felt intense waves of pleasure as his cock slid back and forth in the narrow valley of her cheeks; small drops of pre-cum started to leak from his tip once again which soon got smeared over her cleavage, indicating his sexual excitement.

He was not the only one who was turned on, filled with lust however; Cosmo, although having been satisfied only minutes before, was becoming just as turned on again as Tails was. She carefully slid her hands out from under his, and with her right hand, she reached between her legs; there, she started rubbing her pussy, making it moist and wet again. Doing it herself was never as wonderful and satisfying as when Tails was, but for now, it had to suffice. She rubbed her lips in circles before gradually sliding her fingers between them, fingering her moist insides while with her left hand, she caressed her breasts.

Tails watched as she freed her hands before they disappeared under her body. After that, he didn't see what she was doing with them, but when she soon started moaning and blushing uncontrollably, feeling her body as it gently squirmed on the bed, he had a good idea of what she was using them for. A few minutes of going on like this, Tails began to feel as his climax was slowly but surely building up inside him. Not wanting it to end so soon, he thought it was time to take a short pause before taking things to the next step; he let go of her tight buttocks, going on all fours as he leaned over her again. His head stopped above hers for him to watch her wildly blushing expression and hear her cute moans. She opened her eyes, looking over her right shoulder panting to see his lust-filled smile, only a couple of inches from hers.

"Ready for the next phase, my love?" Tails asked in a loving tone as he looked into her half opened eyes, gazing into those beautiful, mystifying pupils. Cosmo blushed even deeper at his question.

"Always." She simply said, her voice just as thick with lust and love as his.

To her reply, Tails leaned in close for a kiss while he moved his hips, pulling his hard member backward, along her now pre-cum covered butt crack; it soon reached her small anus; the head of his member slid to her small hole, unexpectedly lining up with it perfectly. Some strange urge was telling Tails to prod his cock against it and before he could realize what he was doing, his body already complied; Cosmo felt the tip of his hard member gently but unmistakably press against her butthole, making both of them blush deep red as they never did that before; Cosmo was surprised at his action, but even more surprised that she liked it; as the thick head of his cock tried to enter her anus, it sent a strange, but somehow pleasurable feeling through her body.

After realizing what he just did, Tails immediately stopped and continued moving his member lower, towards her pussy. Had their lips not have been locked on each others, he was sure that Cosmo would have questioned his move. But since that wasn't the case and they were both too much into the mood of making love, his urges soon shoved the whole thing and all regarding thoughts deep into his mind and gave place to much more urgent matters, such as penetrating her sweet, tight pussy. When his member reached her private area, he felt as it hit something that was covering it, preventing from entering her; the 'something' in question was in fact her hand, as she was still slowly fingering herself.

When she felt his member gently press against her fingers however, she quickly stopped and with a sudden idea, wrapped the soft, long fingers of her hand around his cock. Tails moaned as he felt her confident and eager fingers form a solid grip on his member, starting to slowly stroke it between her legs. Hearing Tails' muffled moans as they continued their kiss, Cosmo kept stroking, slowly but surely going along his member, soon moving the tip of his member in small circles, gently stirring it between her wet pussy lips.

Tails moans gradually became louder as his member finally made contact with its destination. He felt his member being stroked by her soft fingers, moving up and down his shaft, almost as if they were pulling it towards her pussy, urging him to enter. That thought was all he needed to not waste another second. He finally broke their kiss, pulling his lips away just a few millimeters to ask her:

"Ready, my sweet flower?" he soundly asked, his eyes glued on hers as she slightly panted from their long kiss.

"Make love with me Tails." Her response came, along with a blushing smile and a loving look.

"Open wide then." He said in a naughty but still loving tone. Blushing hard, Cosmo let go of his cock and placed her fingers on her pussy, spreading its lips apart, giving him permission to enter her most private area. When Tails felt her release his member and pull her lips apart for him, it was hard to resist shoving his member deep inside her as his instincts and urges were doing their best to take control of his mind and body. But she was not a mere sex toy, she was much more than that and thus deserved much more; a tender, gentle but satisfying, loving and long lasting love making…And Tails did his best to give her just that as he slowly but confidently pushed his member inside her tight pussy, earning a long moan from her as it gradually slid inside, inch after inch.

When his entire member was inside, he took a few seconds to enjoy her lustful moans and gasps before he lifted his lower body, pulling his member out, until the point when just the head was left in, before pushing it back inside, much to both of their delight. They moaned together as Tails' long, thick member went in and out of her tight pussy, sending waves of sweet pleasure through their bodies.

As Cosmo lay on her stomach, resting her head on Tails' pillow with her eyes closed, she focused on nothing else but Tails' hard cock stretching and exploring her tight, wet insides and the wondrous feeling this all coupled with. With her left hand, she still kept her pussy lips spread apart; not that there was any need to as Tails' cock didn't give them a chance to close, and even if they had, it wouldn't have been a problem for his cock to spread them open again in a flash. She just felt the need to do something with her hand, and she soon found the perfect purpose for it as she started rubbing on her clit, sending even more forceful waves of pleasure through her body.

As she started to squirm from all this, Tails couldn't take his eyes off of her blushing face below him; he saw how she clenched her eyes shut, biting on her lower lip in an attempt to sustain the overwhelming pleasure she was receiving, all the while moans and gasps continuously leaving her sweet lips. As he was admiring the sight of this, he became aware of a new, faint but intoxicating scent in the air; he didn't know what it was at first, but then he realized: it was coming from the rosebuds on Cosmo's head. Although they weren't blooming yet, they still emitted a bit of scent. Tails has smelled them before but they were somehow different now than he remembered; while the scent made him calm down and relax before, now it was rather arousing him even more. He didn't know what was the cause of this, all he knew was that he loved the smell; he continued inhaling it with every breath, not taking his eyes off of Cosmo as he went on moving his cock in and out of her, speeding up a bit due to the effect of the scent.

The young pair moaned and gasped, their bodies slowly tensing up from the pleasure Tails was providing both of them with, slowly and gradually crawling towards a surely intense orgasm. While one part of Tails wanted that to happen as soon as possible, the other part of him wanted this experience to last longer. After a short fight with himself, the latter part of him won; after a few more deep thrusts, he pulled his member out from her wet pussy, placing it between her buttocks and slowly rubbing it there, moving it up and down along her cleavage, smearing her juices that were caught on it on her skin as a short breather.

They took deep breaths in the meantime, catching their breaths a little before Tails positioned his cock to her pussy again, pushing it inside between her tender wet lips. The moaning and gasping began yet again, as Tails' member, maybe not furiously but steadfastly kept thrusting into her in a moderate, steady pace. After a few more minutes of rubbing her clit, Cosmo positioned her fingers to her pussy lips again so that his cock was between her index and middle finger, rubbing against them, feeling its warmth and hardness every time he pushed it in.

As the seconds passed, slowly turning into minutes, Cosmo started panting from the increasing pleasures as her orgasm was once again on its way, making its arrival soon if Tails kept this pace up, which was exactly his intention. He was well aware of this however, as he saw Cosmo wildly panting and squirming between his arms and legs, her face blushing madly; not that he was doing any better, as he gasped and panted just as badly, his fur slightly becoming damp from sweating.

This time however he felt it was high time to release his load; with the determination to do just that, he made a few more hard, deep thrusts before finally releasing his big load of hot, sticky fox seed inside of her; not wanting to risk impregnating her however, he pulled his cock back in the last second, almost completely withdrawing it from her pussy, leaving only the very tip of his member inside as it released its load in long, thick streams. Cosmo let out a long, deep sigh, feeling his cum erupt inside her, even if it was only at the entrance of her pussy. His member made tiny little jerks with each stream it released, before finally it ran out seed to give her, at least for now.

There was a short, few seconds period when the only thing heard in the room was their panting for air, before Tails placed his hand under her chin and turned her head into a sweet kiss. Cosmo didn't protest at all, she happily joined in on the kiss with the young fox kit. As their lips locked, Tails gently slid his hands and arms under her body, placing them around her, wrapping her in a loving embrace before carefully rolling onto his left side, bringing Cosmo along with him.

When they were on their sides, Tails finally pulled his cock out from her pussy but kept it close, pressing it against her lips. He slightly lifted his upper body, leaning above her a bit to keep their kiss going, moving his right hand along her wondrous body, from her lovely thighs to her slender waist and hip. After what seemed like an hour, he finally broke the kiss, pulling his face back but keeping it close enough so he could see every little detail of her beautiful face. When his lips withdrew, Cosmo slowly opened her eyes, giving Tails one of the most love and lust filled looks he has ever seen from her.

"You're so wonderful, Tailsy." She soundly said in a loving tone, reaching with her left hand to his chest and starting to brush her soft fingers through his fur. Her sweet words and touch made him blush and smile.

"Not as wonderful as you." He replied, not just as a compliment as he really meant it. "But your dessert still awaits you." He said, closing his eyes and leaning in for their next kiss. Cosmo didn't know what he meant, but she was about to find out soon. As they kissed, Tails slowly brought his right hand from her waist to between her legs, where he gently pressed the spot just above her wet opening. Cosmo felt him carefully press her walls together, feeling his cum slowly being pushed outside, before it bubbled outside between her pussy lips, the feeling and thought arousing Cosmo to extreme limits.

When most of his cum was outside, he caught some of it on his middle and index fingers then slowly brought his hand towards her face. When Tails broke the kiss, Cosmo opened her eyes to the sight of his fingers covered with his cum, slowly heading towards her mouth; she blushed furiously as he looked into his face, seeing the exact shade of red on his muzzle; and also a loving smile. She returned the shy but honest smile as she opened her mouth, allowing him to slide his fingers inside, keeping eye contact all along.

They both blushed even more wildly as Cosmo closed her lips on his fingers, catching his cum on her tongue and lips before Tails slowly pulled his fingers out, reaching back to her pussy to catch more of his seed on it. He moved his hand to her mouth again which she keenly opened then closed on his fingers, licking them clean without any hesitation or disgust. Tails continued this, wiping her pussy clean, pushing his fingers between her lips, inside her pussy the last few times in order to catch every possible drop on his fingers, much to Cosmo's delight.

When he brought his fingers to her mouth for the final time, with the last remains of his warm, sticky cum on them, she gave his fingers a few loving, gentle sucks before she let him pull them out. As he did, he didn't pull them away instantly; he held them on her lower lip for a few moments, gently brushing them against the soft, lovely texture of her lip that he loved so much. Cosmo blushed as she felt Tails do that, feeling the love that was behind the motion.

When he eventually lowered his hand, she leaned towards his head, pressing her lips against his. Even after their lips made contact, she kept pushing herself up, making Tails lay back on the bed, eventually resulting in Cosmo rolling over, landing on top of him. When she was on top, she broke the kiss and gazed into his eyes with a seductive look.

"Now it's your turn to feel in heaven." She softly said, moving her right hand through his soft chest fur.

"But I already am in heaven…Since I have you with me, my lovely angel." He replied, gazing back at her sparkling blue irises, earning the sweetest of smiles from her.

"Then I will take you even beyond." She whispered as she went in for a passionate kiss, locking lips perhaps for the hundredth, but surely not the last time that day, sharing tongue as well as her stroking hand slowly went lower and lower along his torso, from his chest to his tummy, which she playfully rubbed in circles a few times before arriving at his crotch; there she quickly found his big member, standing tall and hard, already well rested and ready for the next round; or maybe it never went limp in the first place, who knows. In any case, as Cosmo wrapped her long, soft fingers around its still moist shaft, she felt as it throbbed in her grasp, being almost as hard as a rock, her fingers barely able to clasp it due to its thickness; just the way she loved it…Holding it in her hand, its pulsating touch was enough to make her slowly wet again.

After a few seconds of admiring its thickness, Cosmo began moving her hand up and down, stroking his cock with a tight grip. Tails immediately started moaning into their kiss as her hand started its pumping motion, going from the very base of his shaft all the way to its tip. As she moved her hand, she felt like his cock was a good foot long; while in reality it was nowhere near that big, for his age and physique, it did have an impressive size…much to Cosmo's delight. She kept pumping it vigorously, feeling its warmth radiating between her fingers. Besides his increasing moaning, his leaking pre-cum she soon felt going down his shaft between her fingers was also a sign that he was getting closer and closer to his orgasm.

However, Cosmo had plans with him before that happened…She continued for another minute or two before her pumping motion teasingly slowed down then came to a stop. When that happened, she also gently broke their kiss, withdrawing her playful tongue from between his lips. Tails slowly opened his eyes, looking in her face while panting hard, regaining his breath from her intense handjob and kiss.

With a devious smile and deep blush on her face, she turned around, not saying a word as she faced his member, while her shapely ass cheeks came into Tails' view. When his member was in front of her face, she didn't hesitate to lean close and give it a long lick, from its furry base to its pre-cum covered tip. Her reward was a long moan from Tails and the taste of his pre-cum. With one hand, she grabbed the base of his cock, reaching for his soft sack with the other before continuing to give his member long, wet licks with her magical tongue, sending all kinds of pleasures through his body.

As Tails propped his upper body with his arms to keep his eyes on her, it was hard to decide what to look at; the way she was treating his member, or her gorgeous butt that was next to him on his right side. Eventually his eyes got fixed on her sweet shapely butt as it was quite a sight to see; the way she was on her knees with her legs closed, bending forward to his member as her lovely bubble butt was high in the air, towering towards the sky, gently swinging back and forth as she moved her tongue along his member. He watched, mesmerized as it slowly wiggled, seeing her wet pussy lips peeking out between her perfect tight buttocks, dimly glistening from the mixture or her fluids, his cum and his saliva in the sunshine coming in the window from the slowly setting sun.

He almost drooled, his eyes glued on her swaying ass as he couldn't get enough of the sight of it. He felt as his member twitched a little, no doubt the effect her wondrous body was having on him. Cosmo also felt his member twitching in between her fingers, becoming even harder if that was possible. She blushed at this and gave his member one last lick along its shaft before at the end of the lick, she slid its head inside her mouth, wrapping her soft lips around it. She heard Tails' loud moan and gasp as she sank his cock slowly but gradually deeper and deeper inside her warm mouth.

They both blushed deep red as she went lower, tasting his big fox member in its entirety when she finally reached the base of his shaft. Her tongue swirled around his shaft, savoring its taste even more before slowly pulling it out of her mouth, leaving a thin layer of her saliva behind as her lips retreated to the head of his cock, before making another attack against it, engulfing it in her warm mouth again.

Tails moaned, getting lost in pure ecstasy; it was like the world ceased to exist for him: the only thing that reached his mind was the intense pleasure he felt in his member as Cosmo was giving him this amazing blowjob and the sight of her fine, gorgeous butt slowly wiggling in front of him. She continued slowly bobbing her head up and down, soundly slurping on his long, thick member, expertly sucking on its head while stroking the base of it with her hand, making Tails' completely lost in ecstasy. She felt as more and more pre-cum was starting to come from it, a clear sign that he was approaching his orgasm.

While she would have loved to taste his cum again, there was another way she wanted to please her cute little fox before he reached his orgasm…So with one last twirl of her tongue around his shaft, Cosmo slowly pulled Tails' member out of her mouth, leaving it covered in a thin coat of her saliva. She gave its tip one more little lick before she turned her head back, looking over her shoulder with a seductive smile on her face. She slowly and gently continued rubbing his member along its entire length, its skin easily slipping through between her fingers thanks to her saliva.

When she looked at his face, she couldn't help but giggle at his expression: he was completely lost for words, taking deep breaths as his tongue was practically hanging from his mouth. She shyly smiled at him, stroking his hard member as Tails slowly caught his breath. Before he could speak however, Cosmo slowly crawled to between his legs, sexily waggling her butt while doing so as she positioned herself above his member with her back facing him; she kneeled down, spreading her legs so they were at the sides of his torso, all the while looking back over her shoulder to keep eye contact with him.

With a deep blush and seductive look on her face, she reached down between her legs, getting a hold of his member that was just behind her; when it was in her grasp, she slowly made it stand straight up, lining it up with her wet pussy. Followed by Tails' wonder-struck eyes, Cosmo lowered her body a little, making the head of his cock press against then spread her lips, making its way into her tight pussy for a second round of love making.

Accompanied by their lustful moans, his long cock slowly slid inside, her sweet pussy swallowing every millimeter, every inch of it, her fluids already running down on it as it did. Cosmo kept her fingers around the base of his shaft, holding it still as she gradually sat down on it, welcoming its return to her pussy with a deep blush and loud, long moan.

When her buttocks came in contact with his furry pelvis, as a sign his member was all the way in, she pulled her hand out from between their bodies, gasping and moaning from the pleasure of having him inside again. Tails was having the same feelings as Cosmo sat down on his lap, having his cock all the way inside her. They let out pleasurable sounds for a few seconds, getting accustomed to the wonderful feeling before Cosmo slowly pulled her body upward, sliding his cock out of her close to the point where it almost slipped out, before lowering her body back, forcing it back into its 'prison'. Releasing a few more moans, she waited a bit again before she repeated her motion, starting to slowly but wonderfully ride his member in reverse cowgirl position.

As she moved up and down, she moved not only her lower but her upper body as well, putting her entire body to work. She kept looking over her shoulder, slightly turning her back to watch either Tails' expression and on it, his reactions to her moves or her own butt, watching as it went up and down, bouncing on his cock. She couldn't see his member this way as it was between her buttocks, but she still found the sight arousing.

When she lifted her view from her butt back to Tails' face, she noticed he was also keeping his eyes on her butt, still following it as it went up and down. Cosmo smiled at the naughty little fox and decided to put on a little show for him. She continued riding his member but as she did so, she slowly started to move her back, hip and waist as well, making her entire torso move in a wave-like fashion, starting from her back, going down her waist to her hip before reaching her shapely ass.

Tails just stared as her butts motion changed to this mesmerizing dance, before he noticed it wasn't just her buttocks but her entire torso. He lifted his view a little so he could feast his eyes on her entire body, earning a seductive smile from Cosmo as he did this. Her smile slowly gave place to a joy and lust filled expression as she continued her mesmerizing motions, moving her body in a way Tails never saw her before and in a way she never knew she could. But now she was, entertaining her beloved fox this way, moving her body like she was doing some kind of erotic dance.

She soon brought her hands to her breasts, fondling them a little before heading down along her body, moving them slowly over her chest, waist and hips before finally arriving at her buttocks. She rested them there, slightly pulling them apart while she continued her magical show, only for her lovely little fox. And he was sure as hell enjoying her show and that's putting it lightly. His muzzle was red as a stop light he was blushing so wildly, his mouth basically wide open, both from her show and from his hard panting. Cosmo riding his cock and the show she was putting on were both enough to make him burst on their own, but the two combined together made him felt like he was going to explode.

Ending 1

"C-Cosmo, I think I'm g-going to burst soon!" he warned her between pants and moans. Cosmo was so lost in lust that she would have loved if he came in her pussy, but she was aware of the results that could have. She didn't want to pull out just yet however…

"Warn me when, Tails." She said panting, her voice thick with lust and with that, she continued riding his cock, not slowing down, in fact, speeding up a little. Tails blushed even wilder but it would have been hard to disagree with her, as he loved the feeling just as much as she did, if not more. Cosmo went on tirelessly, making her fine, sweet little butt dance in front of him as her pussy made sure the pleasures he had were just as heavenly as the sight. From time to time she stopped with his entire member inside her, slowly moving her lower body around in circles over his lap, stirring his cock inside her pussy before carrying on with her lovely rhythmical dancing, riding, bouncing treatment. The combination of her varied moves, her sexy show, her moans and the lustful look she was giving him soon provided Tails with enough pleasure to send him over the edge and reach his orgasm.

"Cosmo, I'm cumming!" he let out his warning, already feeling his cum flowing from his sack to his member. Cosmo quickly lifted herself from his cock, grabbing it between her legs with her right hand as she pulled herself off of it; almost the moment its head slipped out between her pussy lips, it started shooting its load in big, thick streams which Cosmo aimed at her pussy; after the first two huge ropes splashed directly against her pussy, covering it in hot, thick, gooey fox cum, she moved a little, aiming the next shot above her pussy, on her crotch, aiming every shot at a different spot, making sure to cover as much of it in his seed as possible. As she did this, some of it dripped on her hand, making it covered in his cum as well.

After aiming his last, small shot at her pussy again, they both took deep breaths before Cosmo looked back at Tails, giving him a panting but seductive smile, slowly stroking his slippery cock with her cum covered hand as she wiggled her butt in the air a little, swaying it in circles while arching her back, showing Tails her messy, cum covered pussy and tight butt one more time before getting on all fours and crawling over to him. She crawled on top, pinning him to the bed, gazing down at his blushing and still lightly panting face.

"Is the little fox satisfied with his gift?" she asked in her sweet but seductive voice. Tails smiled at her, lifting his arms to wrap them around her slender, sexy body, holding her in a loving embrace.

"In every aspect." He softly replied, pulling her close for a loving kiss. They shared maybe their most passionate kiss that day, enjoying every moment of it; as they pressed their lips together, Tails slowly waged his tails, moving it up and down the bed until he felt touching something with his left tail. Breaking the kiss, he turned his head to find out it was the 'Playful Vixens' magazine. He let go of Cosmo with his left arm and reached with it to grab the magazine.

"I won't be needing this…" he said, tossing it into the trash bin next to his nightstand "…since I have you with me." He added, giving Cosmo a loving smile and wrapping his arm around her again. She smiled back at him, love and caring in her eyes as well.

"You're the sweetest person in the world Tails." She soundly said, giving him a short but sweet kiss on the lips.

"Can I have my panties back now?" she asked when she pulled her lips back, reminding Tails that he was still wearing it on his head.

"So you can cover your body with it? Not a chance!" he replied playfully, sure to start a 'fight' between the young couple for the piece of cloth in question.

Ending 2 (WARNING: Contains anal sex)

"C-Cosmo, I think I'm g-going to burst soon!" he warned her between pants and moans. Cosmo was so lost in lust that she would have loved if he came in her pussy, but she was aware of the results that could have. Then, suddenly another naughty idea came to her mind, in connection with what Tails did earlier that day... She seductively smiled at him as she lifted herself from his cock, pulling it all the way out of her wet pussy, before with one of her hands, positioning it to her anus.

"Ready to try something new?" she asked in a lust filled voice before she started to lower her body again, this time pushing his throbbing cock against her inexperienced butthole, not even waiting for his answer. Tails didn't know what to say, and before he could think of anything, the head of his cock was already stretching the opening of her tight butt, ever so slowly going inside her. Cosmo closed her eyes and clenched her teeth, expecting the penetration to hurt at first. However she hoped, or more precisely she was almost sure that when the initial pain was gone, she would enjoy this experience, just like every other that she lived with Tails.

She continued pushing his member deeper, inside her butt, feeling the pain but enduring it. Tails also gasped deep as his member slowly disappeared in her rear entrance, feeling as her walls clenched it somewhat tighter than her pussy was. He moaned at her truly overwhelming tightness, not expecting that there could be anything tighter than her sweet pussy.

To Cosmo's surprise and relief, the pain that occurred as Tails' cock slid all the way inside her was not as bad as she expected it would be. She sat still for a few seconds, getting used to this new feeling before she moved her body up, pulling his cock out from her butt, before soon pushing it all the way in again. She continued her sexy, erotic dance just where she left off, now nothing to stop her from making him reach his orgasm and release his load inside of her. The thought made her blush, smiling at Tails who was panting even harder than before as his member was squeezed in her indescribably tight butt again and again, feeling as if Cosmo was practically ramming it inside her. She also felt as if her entrance was stretched to its limit as his thick member moved in and out, but the pain was long gone by now, the muscles of her anus relaxed, giving way to new kinds of pleasures previously unknown for her, and Tails as well.

His eyes followed her every move, hypnotized by her beauty and her newfound boldness as she continued to sink his member deep inside her rear, previously virgin entrance. The tightness of it was too much to bear for long however; he was close to bursting before, when she was riding him with her pussy, and the even more intense treatment of her butt was sure to send him over the edge in no time. But the feeling was so amazing he wanted it to last as long as possible so he tried holding his orgasm back to buy both of them a little more time.

Cosmo brought her right hand to her pussy, starting to rub and finger it to her own pleasure; not that the one Tails' cock was providing her with not enough, but in her ecstatic state of mind, her body was almost acting on its own; before she could realize what she was doing, her hand was already rubbing against her wet opening, the feeling being too good to stop.

The seconds slowly passed this way, Cosmo riding Tails' thick member as it disappeared between her tight buttocks, then reappeared for a brief second just to disappear again. With the seconds turning into minutes, their moans, gasps and panting became louder and more uncontrollable, reflecting the jolts and waves of pleasures going through their bodies. Soon it became too much for them to handle; first Cosmo reached her climax, her vaginal fluids spraying from her pussy, all over her fingering hand, inner thighs and Tails' lap.

As she squealed at the overwhelming feeling overcoming her body, she continued riding his cock; a few more thrusts was all it needed, before he felt his seed flowing through his member and ejecting into her firm, tight ass, filling it up stream by stream. Cosmo felt as his hot fox spunk was shot inside her, introducing her to a whole new feeling and pleasure as it splashed against her inner walls while she still bounced up and down on his member, making some of his cum ooze out and slowly weep down the shaft of his cock. When his orgasm finally ended with one last small rope of cum squirting inside her, hers was already over, leaving them both physically exhausted but sexually satisfied.

They both took deep breaths, gazing at each others panting and blushing expression for long seconds before Cosmo finally lifted herself off of his body, sliding his shrinking member out from her butthole. She blushed as she felt some of his cum slowly drip down from her stretched entrance, seeing Tails blush as well from the sight. With a seductive, panting smile, she wiggled her butt in the air a little, swaying it in circles while arching her back, showing Tails her messy pussy and dripping butt one more time before getting on all fours and crawling over to him. She crawled on top, pinning him to the bed, gazing down at his blushing and still lightly panting face.

"Is the little fox satisfied with his gift?" she asked in her sweet but seductive voice. Tails smiled at her, lifting his arms to wrap them around her slender, sexy body, holding her in a loving embrace.

"In every aspect." He softly replied, pulling her close for a loving kiss. They shared maybe their most passionate kiss that day, enjoying every moment of it; as they pressed their lips together, Tails slowly waged his tails, moving it up and down the bed until he felt touching something with his left tail. Breaking the kiss, he turned his head to find out it was the 'Playful Vixens' magazine. He let go of Cosmo with his left arm and reached with it to grab the magazine.

"I won't be needing this…" he said, tossing it into the trash bin next to his nightstand "…since I have you with me." He added, giving Cosmo a loving smile and wrapping his arm around her again. She smiled back at him, love and caring in her eyes as well.

"You're the sweetest person in the world Tails." She soundly said, giving him a short but sweet kiss on the lips.

"Can I have my panties back now?" she asked when she pulled her lips back, reminding Tails that he was still wearing it on his head.

"So you can cover your body with it? Not a chance!" he replied playfully, sure to start a 'fight' between the young couple for the piece of cloth in question.

*Authors' note: Might be part of a future lemon


End file.
